


Your Venus, My Aphrodite

by lora3210



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Future, Battle, Battlefield, Captain Choi Jongho, Captain Kang Yeosang, Drabble, Giant Robots, M/M, Savior Choi Jongho, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Short One Shot, jongsang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lora3210/pseuds/lora3210
Summary: Captain Kang Yeosang, a pilot of a giant robot 'Venus', goes to the battlefield to rescue his troopers despite of his bad condition. But he is in danger to be killed by the enemy.-Jongho said with his tender voice, "Wait for a second, Yeosang."
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Your Venus, My Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> I've really wanted to write this genre for a long time and though it's just a drabble for practicing writing the Mecha genre and there're many mistakes in using the military terms, if you enjoy reading this, it'll really be appreciated so much! 
> 
> * Term  
> \- Venus, Herakles : Each of them is the name of Yeosang and Jongho's giant robots.   
> \- Wave : An innate magical power inside a specific human, which is similar to the concept of Mana. There are just a few people born with Wave in the world and Yeosang is one of them. People with Wave usually become a pilot of a giant robot operated only by Wave. When the robot is on the operation, Pilots put their hands on the sphere-shaped sensors installed in a pilot instrument and by only focusing on the flow of Wave, they make the robot move as they think.

  
_Not enough energy._ Venus was repeatedly warning to Yeosang, a pilot of Venus.

Before the mobilization to the battlefield full of the smell of ammunitions, he knew that he should be on a hospital bed for the recovery of his injury from the last battle and the complete charge of his Wave. But he did no longer stay there and even couldn't do so as almost all the corpsmen, his comrades, were being defeated by the enemies' attack. He went to Hongjoong, Chief of the General Staff, in order to obtain permission for his move.   
Seeing Yeosang grasping his injured left arm, Hongjoong rejected his request, saying, "This battle is completely ended up with our defeat. I'll command all the troopers to withdraw." "But before that many corpsmen will be dead. Please, give me your order for moving out." Hongjoong shook his head a few times. "You should take enough rest to recover. Go back to where you should be."

What Yeosang did was going to the hanger and getting on Venus no matter what the others in there told him. "Sir! The chief has commanded us to prohibit your mobilization! Get off the cockpit, please!" "I'll take all the responsibility of my move without leave after the battle is ended!" Sitting on the pilot seat, Yeosang determined to take a risk of death because he didn't want more of his comrades to be killed.

When Venus landed on the battlefield, Yeosang witnessed the moment that an enemy's robot was aiming the muzzle of a rifle to the cockpit where a comrade fainted. No time to think, Venus pushed it so hard that it finally tumbled down the flat ground. Never missing the timing that the robot fell down and couldn't move normally due to the shock, Venus took the rifle equipped the right side of its waist and hit the cockpit underneath the robot's chest part without no mistake. 

But even in this short process, Wave was too much needed as Yeosang's condition was bad because of his accumulated fatigue and the unrecovered injury. Off his two hands from the pilot instrument where the transparent sphere-shaped sensors with the sky-blue light were set on both sides, he gripped his injured arm again, feeling the serious ache. But he couldn't keep that posture as he found another comrade's robot collapsing on the ground by being shot on the leg part. Another two enemy robots aimed their rifle to the collapsed robot and one of them was about to fire a shot to the cockpit. But as the bullet out of Venus's rifle hit the leg part, its posture collapsed as well and Venus's shot again hit the cockpit with high accuracy. The other one left lifted the muzzle but the two shots from Venus hit the handle part of the rifle and also the leg, respectively. Soon the cockpit part was destroyed by the last shot. 

The communications from the survivors were received. "Captain!"  
"Listen, gentleman. While I am gaining the time, you all guys withdraw from here and go back to the base. I've already contacted with the base on the way here and soon the transport planes will arrive at the C32 area. I'll combat with the remaining enemies as much as possible until the evacuation is completed."  
"But, sir! You are..."  
"Don't care about my life. I'll survive not to make your worries in vain. Pull out, guys!"  
"But..."

Yeosang cut off the communications from them. The enemies were coming. Five? No, seven, no, eight...ten...!

He checked the back monitors. As his order, the survivors pulled out to where the planes would arrive. He tried to concentrate on the feeling of his hands put on the sensors to drag his whole Wave into Venus. "Turn on the shield." 

_[ It will consume 30% more of your Wave. Will you use this function? ]_  
"Yes, go ahead."  
_[ Roger. ]_

The ache was getting more painful but what Yeosang did was just biting his rosy lips. 

Shoot, hit, shoot, and hit. Unlike his expectation, many of enemies collapsed by his highly accurate fire. But the bullets that seemed to be loaded enough to beat the enemies finally ran out of and as time went by, his inner strength was getting weaker. Everyone's gone? After a series of the destruction of the cockpits and the main cameras on the robots' heads with some shots, Venus looked back to check how the evacuation was going on. The backside, except for the wrecks of the enemy robots lying on the ground like corpses, was totally empty. Yes, they did it. Now I can...

A bullet struck the back of Venus hard. Venus, which ran short of Wave so the function of the shield remarkably declined, fell onto the ground making the big wind of dust. 

Hearing the enemy robot coming to Venus, lastly he tried to focus on the feeling of holding the sensors. Moving its left hand little by little, Venus took out the hilt of a lightsaber from its left thigh part. "Please..."  
But as if God sentenced his death, the light stretching from the hilt was just flickering due to a complete lack of Wave. The enemy robot grabbed Venus's head and aimed a rifle to the main camera, Venus's two blue-colored eyes. Yeosang, having a premonition of his death, closed his eyes slowly. 

_Bang!_

A simple but deadly gunshot from North. The shot precisely hit the main camera of the enemy even though it's coming far from where they were. A sniper of our force? Or who? Yeosang opened his eyes and checked the main monitor. The existence of another robot was detected on the monitor. A robot with a brownish color and a heavy build was,

"It's Herakles..."

Herakles was the name of Captain Choi Jongho's robot. 

How could he arrive here? He must be in action on another battlefield across the sea...

The communication from Jongho was received automatically. On the center of the main monitor appeared Jongho's face. "Captain Kang Yeosang, it's Captain Choi Jongho. Do you hear me now?"  
"Captain Choi, how can you be here?"  
"I got the urgent command from the general staff to rescue you and your troopers. We could win the battle thanks to the second lieutenant Min's remarkable activities and they enabled me to be here to rescue you. Well, you would be dead if I were a little bit late."  
"Thank you for being here. I have to survive for all my comrades."  
"And also for me."  
A faint but innocent smile came to Yeosang's lips. "Yes, for you."  
"You look so exhausted."  
"Yeah, totally."  
"Then I have to knock the living daylight out of that fucking guy."

When he said that, the enemy without the main camera working tried to stand up, grasping the rifle on its left hand. 

Jongho said with his tender voice, "Wait for a second, Yeosang." 

Herakles approached it quickly, grabbed its damaged head, and like crumpling a piece of paper, crushed the head with the power of its one hand. Yeosang knew that Herakles' force output is much superior to any other robots, as Jongho's power is so strong that any other soldier can't dare to fight with him. 

The fragment of the wreckage dropped like the crumbs of a pastry. Shortly, with the one hand, Herakles shoved its head into the sands consisting of the ground. Like a vinyl doll, the arms of the enemy floated on air for a moment. It was like, though it couldn't be heard, a pilot's screaming with the extreme fear reached out even to Venus's cockpit. 

Herakles' one fist was stuck onto the cockpit so hard that it could be totally destroyed. A battle without any weapons. That's basically Jongho's own way of a battle as a human with no Wave but much strong power.

Another robot was running to Herakles, gripping the knife in one hand. But even before the knife stuck Herakles's cockpit, Herakles's hand to grab the head was faster than the speed of the robot. With no chance to resist, the robot's head was crushed and shoved on the ground as well. After that, Herakles's one hand grasped the cockpit until it became totally buckled. With the sparks, the cockpit exploded.

All those happened within 5 mins. Yeosang, striving to come to his senses, watched all the way he was doing. When Jongho returning to him, he told Yeosang to open the cockpit. Yeosang pressed the button to open the cockpit but he couldn't move at all and only could see Herakles's cockpit opening on the opposite side.

Jongho ran to Venus' cockpit and lifted Yeosang up in his arms. "Captain Kang, you should have listened to the chief."   
"I know but I didn't want to see more of my comrades killed."   
"I don't want to see you killed as well."   
"I know...Sorry..."   
"If you feel sorry, you have to take all the responsibility for what you've done."  
"I know it, too."

Jongho put his lips on Yeosang's forehead for a while. "Yeosang, don't sacrifice yourself. If there comes the time you have to do so, I'll sacrifice myself instead."

"Don't do that...I'll..." Yeosang lost his consciousness. Hugging tightly the beautiful pilot of a pale face, Jongho sighed with relief. What the reckless Aphrodite.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://loafer23.tumblr.com/)  
> Thx :)!


End file.
